


Scenes from the A/B/Opocalypse

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Crack, Drabble Sequence, Happy Birthday, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Unrequested Goose Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-19
Updated: 1998-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A perfect sequence of ten drabbles written for the Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash, each 69 words long, creating a fic of exactly 690 words. Perfect and fun and hilarious.
Relationships: Annette Birkin/William Birkin, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Mr. X | Tyrant T-00/Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers/Albert Wesker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



> It's a lovely evening in Raccoon City and this is a horrible fic.

Not unexpectedly Annette and William Birkin both ended up Omegas, which lead to a frantic and desperate evening. They managed in the end and without waking up Sherry, for which they were both thankful. The circumstances that had transpired were not such that they wished to serve as a catalyst for needing to have the ‘talk’. Afterwards Anette made William sleep on the sofa for ‘bringing his work home’.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris never noticed that anything was out of the ordinary because he ended up a Beta, which didn’t in anyway interrupt his night with Jill. They had takeout, as they often did because neither of them could cook and then they went to the bedroom for some ‘fun times’. Having always been into pegging he was thrilled by Jill’s sudden enthusiasm for it when previously she’d merely humored him.


	3. Chapter 3

Brad Vickers was home when it happened, eating leftovers and having a wank. Like most of the population he ended up a Beta and was unaffected by the chaos. When he went to work the next day his assumption was that the flu was going around given how many people were walking around looking pale, tired and glassy eyed. No one corrected him, which was probably for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca had been in the locker room of the RPD at the time. She tended to stay late to get work done and liked to take a shower before going home and collapsing in bed. At first she didn’t realize that she was an Alpha until she caught scent of something fascinating. Then she ended up having a wank too. Luckily Wesker was there to help her with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesker knew that Rebecca tended to lose track of the time and stay late. Typically she was so distracted that she never noticed him watching her. When she did she apologized, as though she was the one doing something wrong. Tonight was different. He’d been feeling feverish, anxious and was distracted enough himself that he followed her into the locker room. A good fucking left him feeling much better.


	6. Chapter 6

Jill ended up an Alpha, which was fine. Chris had been bugging her more and more about pegging and while she enjoyed indulging his fetish from time to time she just didn’t get it. Finding herself suddenly in possession of an impressive cock she felt more inclined towards giving Chris what he wanted. In the end she decided having a cock of her own made it much more fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry and his family all ended up Betas, not because the author lacks creativity to imagine the chaos that would happen if any of them ended up Alphas, Omegas or any combination thereof, but because there are some things that said author is in no mood to imagine with certain characters. Call him a hypocrite if you will, but those are the facts of the matter. Don’t judge him.


	8. Chapter 8

What happened with Billy Cohen is going to be left to the reader’s imagination because he was in prison at the time and even though he ended up a Beta his cellmate wasn’t and plenty of the other prisoners weren’t either. The same holds true for the guards and the ‘adventure’ that followed would take way more words than the sixty-nine the author has allotted herself for these drabbles.


	9. Chapter 9

In a surprising turn of events Leon ended up an Alpha and never noticed that anything was different as he didn’t have a girlfriend at the time and he had a lot of other things on his mind. He was very excited about starting his job at the RPD and all the stress and excitement meant that there were a lot of things he didn’t notice at the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Ironically Claire also ended up an Alpha, which would make her first meeting with Leon all sorts of awkward. Things got better when Mr. X showed up though. It turned out the man Umbrella had cloned their Tyrants from would have ended up an Omega and while it took the combined efforts of Leon and Claire to finally subdue the Tyrant, together they managed fine in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Mess up Silex's wordcount~~  
>  HONK!


End file.
